goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Braun
Meredith Braun is a New Zealand born actress. Biography Born in Auckland, New Zealand, Braun later studied acting at the Italia Conti School in England and began acting on the West End in 1990. She would mostly appear in musicals but also played Ebenezer Scrooge's fiancee in The Muppet Christmas Carol and Janine Lewis in the series Doctors. Singing Braun made her professional musical debut in the short-lived musical Bernadette before appearing as Eponine in Les Misérables and singing "When Love is Gone" in The Muppet Christmas Carol. She then played the part of Betty Schaeffer in Sunset Boulevard. As well as originating the roles of Hideko in Out of the Blue and Princess Irina in Killing Rasputin, Braun also released the albums Someone Else's Story (with various songs in a number of languages) and When Love is Gone, which featured the self-penned piece "Hold Me." Film The Muppets Christmas Carol (1992) *When Love is Gone (duet) Stage Bernadette (1990)(originated the role) *Watch Me Begin (solo) *Love Goes On (solo) Les Misérables (1991) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) *Finale: One Day More (contains solo lines) Sunset Boulevard (1993)(originated the role) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Every Movie's a Circus (duet) *Every Movie's a Circus (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (duet) *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (reprise)(duet) *Betty's Office at Paramount (duet) *Too Much in Love to Care (duet) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) Out of the Blue (1994)(originated the role) *Is This A Test (contains solo lines) *You Are All I See (duet) *Only Believe/By My Side (contains solo lines) *Something To See Me Through (duet) *No Thought (duet) *Brother Beautiful, Sister Beautiful (duet) *On Your Side (duet) *Please Forgive (contains solo lines) *Stay With Me (contains solo lines) *Everything We Dream Of/Only Believe (duet) *I'll Be There In Spirit (duet) *Nothing At All (contains solo lines) *No Harm (duet) *Always On Your Side (duet) *Help Me To Go (duet) *Darkness At Noon (contains solo lines) *Only Believe (Crystal Clear)(contains solo lines) *Finale -Everything We Dream Of. Killing Rasputin (1998)(originated the role) *Act 1 Finale (contains solo lines) *If Only It Would Stop (duet) *So Nearly Perfect (duet) *Nothing Is The Same (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (1999) *Think of Me (duet) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *I Remember...(solo) *Prima Donna *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Rehearsal (contains solo lines) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Don Juan (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) The Secret Garden (2000) *Opening (contains solo lines) *I Heard Someone Crying (contains solo lines) *A Girl in the Valley (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Come to My Garden (solo) *Come Spirit, Come Charm (contains solo lines) *A Bit of Earth (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *How Could I Ever Know (duet) *Finale Albums I Love Musicals (2006) *I Know Him So Well (duet) Someone Else's Story (2012) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *China Doll (solo) *No One is Alone/Not While I'm Around (solo) *Meadowlark (solo) *Close Your Eyes (solo) *Love Never Dies (solo) *Papa Can You Hear Me? (Soli) *You Must Love Me (solo) *Rainbow Connection (solo) *Wait a Bit (solo) *Good Thing Going/Not a Day Goes By (solo) *Take Me Home (solo) *Se Dormi (solo) *L'Arc En Ciel (solo) *The Beauty of a Rose (solo) *No Matter (solo) *Only Believe (solo) *Nothing is the Same (solo) *Day of My Life (solo) When Love is Gone (2017) *Real Emotional Girl (solo) *There's Me (solo) *That's the Way I've Always Heard It Should Be (solo) *With So Little To Be Sure Of (solo) *The Rules (solo) *If Love Were All (solo) *Sandra (solo) *Hold Me (solo) *Try to Remember/No More (solo) *When Love is Gone (solo) *Everything That's Me (solo) *I'm Still Alive (solo) *Old Friend (solo) *Come the Wild, Wild Weather (solo) Gallery brauncamille.jpg|'Camille' in Bernadette. brauneponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Miserables. burkebraun.jpg|'Young Hayashi' and Hideko in Out of the Blue. braunbelle.jpg|'Belle' in The Muppet Christmas Carol. braunanderson.jpg|'Betty Schaeffer' and Joe Gillis in Sunset Boulevard. braunchristine.jpg|'Christine Dáae' in The Phantom of the Opera. ilovemusicals.jpg|'I Love Musicals.' someoneelsesstory.jpg|'Someone Else's Story.' whenloveisgone.jpg|'When Love is Gone.' Braun, Meredith